


Pull Up a Chair

by WevyrDove



Series: Human Sexuality [2]
Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom, wincestiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sam In Panties, Sub!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Wincestiel - Freeform, dom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean punishes Sam for letting Castiel watch them. Sam has a plan to make Dean reconsider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes it's just nice to write a good ol' fashioned PWP. hope you enjoy this follow-up to "A New Experience".  
> xoxo  
> -Wevyrdove

Sam followed Dean into the bathroom. Dean looked at him coldly. Sam smiled sweetly, but Dean’s expression didn’t change.

“What?” Sam prompted.

“You know what.” Dean growled.

“Oh, c’mon Dean. What’s the big deal?” Sam whined.

“The big deal, is that you are mine. And I don’t want to share.” Dean’s voice pitched lower, full of promise and threat. Sam squirmed and whined. Dean gave Sam a tight smile. “And you know what that means, don’t you, baby boy?”

Sam whimpered, giving Dean a piteous expression. Dean shook his head. He crossed his arms. “You’ve been very, very bad.” He said severely. “Bad boys need to be punished.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Sam tried.

“Sorry isn’t enough, Sam. You behaved like a slut in front of Castiel.” Dean admonished.

“I’ll never do it again, Daddy.” Sam said remorsefully. He dropped to his knees in front of Dean, his eyes downcast. “Please, Daddy.”

Dean grabbed Sam’s hair and tugged hard, forcing Sam to look up at him. “I never said anything about not doing it again.” Dean tugged again to emphasize his point. “The problem is, you didn’t ask me for permission.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. Let me make it up to you.” Sam tried to reach for Dean’s jeans, but Dean stepped back.

“Nope. Not going to make it that easy for you. Bad boys need to be punished.” Dean repeated. He turned on the shower and started shucking off his soiled clothing. He stepped into the shower. “What are you waiting for?” Dean looked pointedly at Sam.

Sam was relieved that Dean still wanted him in the shower. He quickly got up and stripped and got into the stall with his brother. When he tried to reach out for Dean though, he got a slap on his hand.

“No.” Dean growled. “No touching.”

Sam pouted, but obeyed. He watched as Dean started lathering his hair with shampoo. Usually Sam washed Dean’s hair and Dean washed Sam’s hair when they showered together. Apparently that was a privilege that Sam had lost when he decided to put on a show in front of Castiel.

“Get on your knees.” Dean commanded.

Sam complied, even though the tiles were cold and hard to his bare knees. He was eager to suck Dean’s cock. He watched hungry as Dean stroked himself,  the tip of his cock inches from Sam’s face. He must have moved forward involuntarily because Dean shook his head and pulled back.

“No touching.” Dean reminded Sam.

Sam whined with frustration. Dean started jacking himself in earnest, his cock once more tantalizingly close to Sam’s face. Sam’s cock was painfully hard but he didn’t dare touch himself without Dean’s permission. Dean continued to work himself and Sam could tell by the curl of his lip that he was close to coming.

“Fuck!” Dean swore as he came, his hips jerking forward and his cock twitching. His cum spurted onto Sam’s face, coating his brother’s nose and lips. Sam started licking and swallowing eagerly, moaning and squirming where he knelt. He needed to be touched so badly.

Dean smiled wickedly at Sam, his glance darting to Sam’s erect cock. “No touching means no touching yourself either.”

“Dean!” Sam protested, his voice ragged. “Please…Please Daddy!”

His cock was still painfully hard, but he wanted to show Dean he was truly contrite. In any case, Sam had his own ideas of how to make the punishment just as frustrating for Dean.

Dean ignored Sam, humming while he soaped himself up and then rinsed off the lather. He stepped out from under the spray and gestured for Sam to get up.

“Clean yourself.” Dean ordered. He handed the bar of soap to Sam.

Dean left Sam in the shower, his cock throbbing with need. Sam started washing, letting his fingers graze down to his cock. Dean poked his head back in. “No touching. I’ll be able to tell if you do.”

Sam groaned with frustration.

…

When Sam got out of the shower, Dean was already in bed, snoring away. He looked at his brother resentfully. He briefly entertained the idea of just slipping under the covers with Dean, but he knew Dean would only punish him even more severely. Sam sighed and went to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam felt like he had been constantly hard for the last 24 hours. He refrained from touching himself, although it was hard not to rut against his mattress when he went to bed. Dean refused to touch him, not even gentle caresses and kisses. Sam was frustrated and he missed Dean’s touch. He wondered how long Dean would keep up the pretense. Sam had been wearing his pajama pants when they were at home; they were thin and did little to hide his bulge as he tried to maintain a semblance of normality. Both Dean and Castiel noticed, even though Dean tried to be discreet. Castiel stared openly until Dean asked him what he was looking at.

“Sam seems to have a…boner.” Castiel said uncertainly.

Sam struggled not to burst out laughing. Dean glared at both of them. “That’s none of your business, Cas.” Dean said dismissively.

“He seems to be in a state of discomfort.” Castiel observed guilelessly. “Isn’t there something we can do to help?”

“Oh Jesus.” Dean groused. “No. There is nothing we can do to help.” He shot both of them a severe look.

Sam forced down the urge to tell Castiel that there was indeed something he could do to help. Instead, he looked at Castiel helplessly.

“But-“ Castiel opened his mouth to say more.

“I said, it’s none of your business.” Dean repeated.

“Surely it would be distracting if we were on a hunt.” Castiel continued, looking at Sam with concern.

“Well, we’re not on a hunt, are we, Cas.” Dean said pointedly. He sighed with exasperation, throwing his hands up and stomping out of the room.

“It’s ok, Cas.” Sam said quietly, once Dean was gone. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Castiel eyed him skeptically. “Your skin is flushed, and your eyes are dilated more than usual, your-“

“It’s fine, Cas!” Sam interrupted. “I’ll be fine.” Sam walked out of the room, his face burning with embarassment.

Castiel was confused as ever by the behavior of humans.

…

The next day, Sam went back to jeans, but underneath he wore a pair of lacy pink panties. The front featured a panel of fabric patterned with pink zebra strips, while the waistband was essentially a wide strip of lace. The backside of the panties was completely made of the same lace and showcased his ass very nicely. Sam had groaned when he slid the silky material over his hips; now every time he moved the feel of the constricting fabric was excruciating on his sensitive cock.

The torture would be worth it though when Dean caught a glimpse of the panties. Sam was determined to force Dean give in today. He wasn’t wearing a belt, knowing that his jeans would slip down just enough to give a peek of the lace. When he bent over, Dean would see even more. He wore a t-shirt that barely skimmed the top of his jeans, so that every time he reached up Dean would also see the lacy edge of the panties.

They were in the library together; Dean was tapping on Sam’s laptop, probably looking at porn, while Castiel was sitting at the same table, paging through a book. Sam started making a pretense of reaching for a book on the highest shelf, stretching up to his tiptoes so he showed the maximum amount of skin. He felt dissapointed when he looked back and Dean appeared not to have noticed. Castiel had though, and he was gaping. Sam hoped he wouldn’t give away the surprise. Sam walked up to the table, dropping the book “accidentally” when he was beside Dean. He bent down from his waist, knowing that his jeans were slipping off his hips now and the panties were clearly visible. He heard the smallest hitch in Dean’s breath and felt triumph. He stood back up, and stretched again. Dean appeared to be studiously trying to avoid looking at Sam, but Sam saw the blush in his cheeks.

“Sam, aren’t undergarments such as the ones you’re wearing usually worn by the females of your species?” Castiel asked with consternation.

Dean made a strangled noise but appeared to be concentrating hard on whatever was on the screen of the laptop. Sam was pleased to see Dean redden even more.

“Yes.” Sam said lightly. “But Dean prefers it when I wear them.”

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was still resolutely focusing on the laptop. “I see. This is another mysterious aspect of the mating habits of humans. I must admit, I am curious to see what they look like.”

“Oh really, Cas?” Sam smiled. “Well, as long as you don’t touch, I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind.” He knew he was pushing it with Dean, but he felt like he had been punished enough.

Dean coughed. “Sammy..” He said warningly.

“What?” Sam asked innocently.

“You’re being…naughty.” Dean reprimanded. His eyes flicked to the pink lace peeking out from Sam’s jeans.

“Oh?” Sam smiled lazily. “It’s not naughty if you give me permission, is it?” He stood as close to Dean as he could without touching him. “So, please, please, Daddy. Can I show everyone my pretty panties?”

Dean choked. “Sammy…” his voice was strained.

“Please, Daddy?” Sammy said, pouting and fingering the edge of the lace.

“Jesus.” Dean swore. “Damnit. Fine.” Dean pushed away from the table, and dragged his chair over to the middle of the room.

Castiel looked between the both of them, his expression bewildered. He looked like he wanted to leave as much as he wanted to stay.

“Stay, Cas.” Dean growled. “Pull up a chair.”

Castiel obeyed, moving his chair beside Dean’s. He sat down and waited expectantly.

Dean’s breathing was harsh as he looked at Sam. “Strip for..us, baby boy.” He ordered.

“Yes, Daddy.” Sam murmured.

He stood in front of Castiel and Dean, and first tugged his shirt off, his nipples hard from arousal. Then he unbuttoned his jeans and dragged the zipper down slowly. He grasped the edge of his jeans and pulled them down, stepping out of them. Now he was clad only in the panties. The outline of his painfully hard cock was visible through the thin fabric. There was a wet spot of precum on the silk where his cock head bulged. The cool air in the library made goosebumps stand out on his skin. He felt wanton, standing almost naked in front of both Dean and Castiel. Both of them were riveted to their seats, and Sam saw that Dean was already palming at himself. He basked in their hungry gaze.

Sam was almost afraid to ask, but he was pretty sure that Dean would grant him permission. “Daddy?” He walked up to Dean, just out of arm’s reach. “Can I…Can I touch? I’ve been such a good boy.”

Dean was still pressing his palm against his cock. He licked his lips as he looked Sam over. “Y-yeah. Ok, baby boy. Touch yourself.”

“Thank you, Daddy. Oh! Thank you!” Sam gasped with relief as he let his palm ghost over his erection. He didn’t want to come too fast. He wanted to put on a show for both of them.

Sam moaned as he increased the pressure of his touch, still only feeling himself through the panties. “Daddy…”

“So good, baby. So good for me.” Dean praised. He opened his jeans and pulled his cock out, stroking it roughly.

Sam reached his other hand up to tweak his own nipple, gasping and biting down on his lip. He continued to stroke himself through the thin fabric.

“Only for you, Daddy.” Sam keened.

He continued to play with his nipple as he touched his cock. He could easily come in the panties. He was focused on Dean but now he noticed that Castiel was squirming in his seat. The front of the angel’s slacks were tented and he was clearly uncomfortable. Sam continued touching himself while he kept his eyes on Castiel. Dean saw that Sam was looking at Castiel as well.

“Stop.” Dean said darkly. Sam stopped moving his hands. He bit back a whine. Dean was looking between both of them, his expression thoughtful. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sam, why don’t you sit on Castiel’s lap?” Dean suggested, his voice betraying only the slightest bit of strain.

Sam was shocked. He thought that Dean didn’t want to share. But Dean had mentioned that perhaps Castiel could join them sometime. Sam hadn’t thought he really meant it though, especially because he knew how possessive his brother could be. Now it seemed that Dean had been serious. Castiel’s eyes widened.

“Ok, Daddy.” Sam said demurely. He straddled Castiel, and ground down on the angel’s erection immediately, making them both gasp.

“Uh-uh.” Dean shook his head. “I didn’t say you could move.” He looked at Castiel. “Cas, do you think my brother is beautiful?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied, looking Sam in the eyes. “Very much so.”

“Me too.” Dean concurred. Sam waited for Dean to continue. “Okay, now you can move, baby.”

Sam started rolling his hips, grinding down hard on Castiel, groaning at the friction on his cock. Castiel looked bewildered as Sam moved against him but he started thrusting up against Sam and they both moaned in pleasure. Castiel slid his hands down to Sam’s ass, caressing lightly, then glancing over at Dean for permission. Dean nodded curtly. He was jacking his cock again, watching his brother and his friend rut against each other.

Sam was so close now and he shot a look of desperation at Dean. Dean smiled benevolently and nodded.

“Oh my God!” Sam screamed, bucking against Castiel as he came, filling his panties with cum as Castiel gripped his ass hard. His vision blurred as he rode the waves of pleasure, his relief accentuating his bliss.

“Mmmm. Nice.” Dean praised once Sam had finished and slumped against Castiel. “Now stand up and turn around.”

Sam got up unsteadily, leaving behind a smear of cum on Castiel’s pants. Castiel was panting hard. He hadn’t come yet and he looked desperate. Sam turned around.

“Down on your hands and knees.” Dean commanded.

Sam complied readily. He was already getting hard again. He heard the jingle of the belt as Dean removed his jeans, and then the soft sounds of fabric sliding over skin as Dean removed the rest of his clothing. He gasped when he felt the press of his brother’s hot body against his own. Dean reached into Sam’s panties and wet his fingers with the mess of cum. He nipped Sam’s shoulder and then pulled the panties aside roughly, ripping the lace. He pressed a finger against Sam’s hole. Sam whined, waiting for Dean to spread him open.

“Cas!” Dean barked. “Bring that chair over here in front of Sam, and sit your feathery ass in it.”

Castiel complied, and Sam wondered what Dean had in mind. He saw the wet spot he had left on Castiel’s pants and bit his lip. Dean pressed a finger inside Sam without warning and Sam yelped in surprise. He grunted and locked eyes with Castiel as Dean continued to move his finger in and out. Castiel had an agonized look on his face, and Sam saw the angel reach down to palm himself. Suddenly Dean pulled his finger out and Sam whined. He reached around to press his fingers into Sam’s mouth and Sam moaned as he sucked them. Castiel opened his pants and pulled his cock out, unable to resist any longer. Dean pressed two fingers inside Sam, fucking him with his hand.

“Sammy.” Dean moaned against Sam’s skin. “I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Please, please, Daddy.” Sam whimpered.

He heard the sound of Dean spitting into his palm and slicking his cock up. Then he felt the head of his brother’s cock insistent on his opening. Dean pressed inside slowly, gasping as he entered Sam.

“I can take it, Daddy.” Sam groaned, pushing back and taking in more of Dean’s cock.

“Oh fuck. Yes, baby.” Dean thrust deep into Sam, making them both cry out.

He started fucking Sam slow, but quickly picked up the pace as Sam pushed back against him. Dean grasped Sam’s hips, digging his fingers in hard. Sam had lost himself in the feel of Dean entering him but now he was aware of Castiel still jacking himself in front of them.

“Sammy.” Dean grunted, snapping his hips against Sam. “I want you to suck Castiel.”

Sam mewled and pushed back against Dean even harder.

“Oh you like that, do you? Naughty boy.” Dean chuckled. “Cas, bring your chair closer.”

Castiel couldn’t move fast enough. Sam put his hands on Castiel’s open legs, resting them on the angel’s thighs as he sank his mouth over the angel’s immense cock. Castiel moaned loudly as Sam’s mouth enveloped him. Sam bobbed his head and then swirled his tongue, making Castiel shout in Enochian.

“My boy is really good at this.” Dean smirked at Castiel. “Whatever you just said, it sounded dirty. I want to hear more of it.”

Sam continued to move his mouth over Castiel’s cock, letting it hit the back of his throat. Castiel continued to moan, and let his hands tangle in Sam’s hair. Sam took Castiel in deeper, opening his throat to let his cock inside. Castiel shouted in Enochian again, and Dean moaned in response. The three of them moved together, their movement settling into a rhythm. Castiel fucked into Sam’s mouth every time Dean fucked into Sam’s ass. Sam felt so complete and full. He wished that Dean had been willing to share him before. He felt so amazing. His cock was completely erect again and with the way Dean was pounding into him, he would be coming soon.

Castiel’s movements grew more erratic and Sam felt the angel’s cock harden just a fraction more. The angel came with a wordless cry, his eyes glowing with grace as he bucked into Sam’s mouth; the sight was enough to send Dean over the edge. Dean swore profusely as he came, his fingers digging hard into Sam’s sides.  Sam was being filled with cum on both ends at the same time, swallowing Castiel’s come hungrily even as Dean pumped his ass full. The sensation immediately brought him to orgasm a second time, and Sam came with a muffled scream around Castiel’s cock, his ass clenching around Dean’s cock, his own cock filling his ruined panties with another load of cum.

They collapsed afterwards, gasping and panting to catch their breath. Sam lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He was sore but so satisfied. He couldn’t stop smiling. Castiel seemed to be shell shocked. He was slumped in the chair, his eyes looking glazed. Dean slid his arm under Sam and pulled him close. He kissed Sam tenderly, covering his hair and face with kisses. Sam snuggled close to Dean, feeling even more content than before.

Several minutes passed before any of them spoke or moved. Finally, Castiel sat up and tucked himself back into his slacks. He stumbled slightly as he got out of the chair. He smiled at Sam and Dean, his gaze somewhat unfocused.

“So that’s what all the fuss is about.” Castiel commented, before staggering out of the library.

Sam couldn’t prevent the laughter that bubbled up and out of his mouth, and soon Dean was joining him.

Eventually they made it to the shower, and this time, Dean let Sam wash his hair.


End file.
